


...I think I'm gay.

by SelflessGuard



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Kokichi's a liar as always., M/M, Shuichi gets flashed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelflessGuard/pseuds/SelflessGuard
Summary: In which Kokichi told a pretty severe lie that Shuichi was oblivious to for way too long.





	...I think I'm gay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank a very kind person from Facebook for this idea. ;)

"Stop ignoring me, Saihara-chan!" Kokichi whined, gripping onto Shuichi's arm, which was trying to write something down.  
     Glaring at the young girl, Shuichi pushed her away, and she fell to the floor, her arm over her glistening purple eyes. "You're so mean!" She cried, pushing herself up and sitting cross-legged by Shuichi's side.

       The man, sighing, finally looked up from his work. "I'm sorry Kokichi, but I'm busy!" He explained, causing the smug girl to grin. "So your work comes before your girlfriend?" Kokichi asked.  
       The man's eyes widened, furrowing his brow as his pale face was painted bright red. "You're not my- We never-"

       Kokichi snickered, "But you would totally die to date a pretty girl like me, right Shuichi?" She asked, running her fingers through her shiny dark hair.  
       Shuichi crossed his arms, trying hard to keep himself from making eye contact with Kokichi. "No! I wouldn't! I-" Shuichi's words were cut short by long, drawn out sobs.

        "S-so I'm not good enough for y-you?!" The girl spat. Before the man had even a moment for rebuttal, Kokichi was running out the door. "Well, that's f-fine!" She choked through shuddered gasps of air. "I n-never liked you anyway!" And like that, she was gone.  
       

Shuichi sat there in his seat, completely still. ' _It's not my fault...'_ he thought. But why didn't he like Kokichi? No, why didn't he **l** **ove** Kokichi? Even a detective like himself couldn't put his finger on it.  
        With his gaze facing the floor of his room, he stood up and walked to the door. "I... I guess I should apologize..." he breathed, his voice filled with guilt.  
       

       Now at the entrance of Kokichi's room, the detective soon found that saying sorry may be harder than he had planned. Shuichi stood with his hand hovering over the doorknob, staring at the dull metal hesitantly.  
       With a deep breath, his gripped the doorknob and twisted quickly, stepping into Kokichi's room.

        "Hey, Kokichi, I-" the man paused, finding the girl completely naked and... not so much a girl. His eyes widened in shock as he fell back out the door, slamming it shut. The blush that had since retreated now returned to his face, burning up with embarrassment.

         He heard Kokichi at the other side of door, and Shuichi quivered, expecting a loud shout, calling him a 'pervert' or 'creep'.  
        But to his surprise, Kokichi was laughing, "Sorry, did I flash you?" From behind the other side of the door. "I was just changing my clothes!" Kokichi explained.

        Suddenly, the answer to that seemingly impossible question hit Shuichi like a ton of bricks. "Hey, you okay out there?" Kokichi, a man, asked.

_Kokichi... a man...?_

Shuichi buried his face in his hands, stuttering, "Kokichi..." he started.  
  


"I... I think I'm gay."  
      
      


End file.
